Sweet Disposition
by TheAusllyFeels
Summary: When Ally gets ditched by her best friend at a stupid party, she meets Austin. From fake kisses to getting lost at 1am, Austin and Ally are in for quite an adventure. AustinxAlly and some Trez. Maybe it was fate or just a coincidence. Nah, it was probably fate. THIS SUMMARY SUCKS OKAY.


The music was loud. Too loud. It wasn't even good music. Just heavy drums and meaningless lyrics. People were grinding on each other, holding drinks in their hands. This was totally not fun.

Ally stood alone in the corner of the living room. She didn't even know whose house this was. All she knew was that Trish _dragged_ her to this dumb party and then ditched her. Why didn't she just leave? Trish was her ride. Besides, knowing Trish, she would be drunk by the end of the night and Ally would end up having to drive her home. She loved her best friend to pieces, but seriously? Ditching your friend who you made come was not cool.

_I could be at home right now relaxing on the couch with Lexi and dad, watching the Walking Dead_** [1]**_, _she thought wistfully, _I'm going to kill Trish tomorrow._

"Hey, Ally!'" A voice shouted over the loud music, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh hey, Dez!" Ally replied, trying not to strain her voice. She was a singer after all.

Dez was Trish's sort-of-not-exactly-kissed-a-few-times-boyfriend. He was a bit crazy but incredibly sweet. They were all friends so Ally 'approved' of her BFF's "boyfriend."

"You must be hiding too," Dez laughed.

Ally nodded, letting out a frustrated whine, "I just want to leave. Trish forced me to come. She threatened to tell everyone about my stuffed animals."

"Why don't you leave then?"

"I don't want Trish driving home drunk," Ally sighed.

"Go ahead and leave. I'll bring Trish home. Everyone knows parties are not your thing," Dez assured her.

"Oh my god," Ally exclaimed, throwing her arms around him, "THANK YOU."

Before Dez could reply, she grabbed her jacket and ran out the front door. She was finally free. There was no way in hell that she would stay any longer.

Suddenly, she crashed into something. More like someone.

"Woah there," they said, chuckling, "I knew people liked me, but I didn't think they liked me _this_ much."

It was a boy. A boy. A _boy._

Her eyes widened as she realized their position. She was practically straddling him.

"Um..." Ally was bright red.

"This would be totally awkward if you weren't so pretty," the boy grinned at her, "It's not every day I have a pretty girl on top of me."

Ally blushed harder, "I-um, er, sorry."

She quickly got off him and helped him up.

"I didn't mean to, um, you know," she looked at the ground, embarrassed.

Of course this would happen to her. Her luck wasn't _that _good. Why would she ever think she'd get out of something so easily?

"Hey, it's okay, I'm Austin. Austin Moon."

by the looks of it, he was good humored and didn't hold any sort of grudge. That was good.

"I'm Ally. Ally Dawson."

"You sure _fell _for me, didn't you?" Austin teased.

Ally glared at him, obviously he was going to hold this over her.

"You're cute when your mad, you know that right?"

She was speechless. Did he really just say that?

"I like your name. It goes perfectly with mine! Austin and Ally. Sounds cool," he nudged her, "Almost like it's _fate."_

She forced a laugh, not used to being around a boy this hot. Her awkwardness was obviously showing.

"Well, I er, better go. This party makes me want to puke," Ally told him, "It's boring."

"I was just leaving too!"

"No you weren't...? You were coming in, right?"

"You got a ride?" Austin asked her, ignoring her question.

"I did, but she's in there drinking her problems away," Ally shrugged, "Oh well, I'll just walk home. It's better than being in that hell."

"I can drive you!" he suggested, looking down at her.

He was probably more than a foot taller.

"No, it's okay."

"I want to."

"I don't want you to."

"You're coming with me," he grabbed her tiny wrist causing a warm explosion in her stomach and dragged her along.

* * *

"Austin, my street was on that turn. You drove pass my house!"

He smirked at her, "Well, we're not going to your house, just yet."

"WHAT?" Ally said in disbelief, 'I don't even know you. You could be kidnapping me for all I know!"

"Do I look like a kidnapper?"

Ally finally got a good look at him since when they first met, about twenty minutes ago, it was dark out. He was extremely tall with tousled blonde hair. His eyes were a deep brown and his nose was slightly crooked. This boy was hot. H-o-t hot.

Ally sighed, "Well, no but who knows what a kidnapper looks like?"

"I'm not kidnapping you, Ally, we're going to get something to eat. I was supposed to eat at the party so my mom didn't make any dinner. Then, I met you. I'm starving."

"So are you saying your hungry-ness is my fault?"

"Yep," Austin answered, popping the 'p.'

Ally rolled her eyes. He may be hot but he is really annoying.

"Thanks," he said to her.

"What?" Ally asked him, confused.

"You called me hot," he smirked at her, for the bazillionth time.

"Shit, did I just say that out loud?"

"Yes," he said again, "You should probably stop thinking out loud.

Ally turned red again- for the bazillionth time.

"So, where are we even going?" she wondered, trying to change the subject.

He glanced at her, before turning his eyes back onto the road, "Somewhere."

And with that, no one talked again.

Between Ally freaking out over him possibly being a kidnapper, and Austin having the time of his life, the ride wasn't awkward but it wasn't exactly fun.

_At least this is way better than that party._

* * *

She wanted salad, but he wanted pancakes. That was there latest argument. Who even eats pancakes at 11 o' clock at night? Apparently, the boy in the drivers seat did.

They stopped at the first 'Pancake Restaurant'** [2]** that they saw. It was called _Aunt Judy's Pancake House. _Ally couldn't believe her eyes.

"They actually have a restaurant dedicated to pancakes?" she looked at the restaurant in awe.

He nodded with excitement, "This is heaven."

Ally rolled her eyes. Austin's obsession with pancakes was definitely a bit weird.

"Hello, how many?" The server at the front asked them.

"Two!" Austin exclaimed.

The server led them over to a table by the window and handed them menus.

"I'm Melanie and I'll be serving you guys tonight! If you have any questions about our specials, don't be afraid to ask!" Melanie told them, well mostly Austin. She was staring at him intensely, as if she wanted to lick his face or something.

"I'll start you off with drinks, what can I get you?"

"Chocolate milk," Austin and Ally said in unison. They looked at each other and laughed.

The waitress glared at Ally and stomped off.

"What's her problem?" Austin said, watching her disappear into the kitchen.

Ally looked at him and burst out laughing.

"What?"

"You're so clueless," Ally said, in between laughs.

"LOOK AT ALL THE PANCAKES THEY HAVE. There's thirty-two different flavors! Blueberry, banana, cherry, apple..." he trailed off, gazing at the menu.

He looked like a child on Christmas.

Ally smiled at him and looked down at her menu.

"Here's your drinks," Melanie mumbled, appearing out of no where, "Do you have your orders ready?"

She plopped their milk on the table and pulled out her notepad.

"I'll have the... short stack of blueberry pancakes, please," Ally told her.

"I'll have every flavor," Austin said.

Ally gaped at him.

"What? Oh right," he corrected himself, "_please."_

"That wasn't what I- never mind."

"So Ally..."

"So Austin..." she mocked him.

"Tell me about yourself. Your story."

"Well, um, I'm seventeen years old, I go to Marino High School and I work at Sonic Boom," she began.

"Wait," Austin interrupted, "Sonic Boom? AKA the greatest music store EVER?"

His eyes were wide with excitement.

"Yeah, my dad owns it."

"That's awesome!" he said, enthusiastically.

"Anyways," Ally continued, "As I was saying, before I was rudely interrupted, I work at Sonic Boom, which my dad owns. I like writing songs and playing music. But I don't perform because I have stage fright. I-uh, live with my dad and my little sister, Lexi. My best friends are Trish De La Rosa and Dez Fisher. I love school. And that's really it. Not much to tell."

Austin was staring at her, strangely.

"Well?"

"Sorry, it's just that... why do you have stage fright? And you write songs? What instruments do you play?"

"Woah, one question at a time," Ally said, a bit overwhelmed, "Um, well I don't really like talking about that, writing is my passion, and piano, violin and clarinet. Oh, and the trumpet."

"Cool, what happened to your mom?"

She stiffened. "Well she...," her voice cracked.

"It's okay, you can tell me," he took her hand and smiled at her.

Ally sniffled, "She and my brother got in a car crash... last year."

"Oh."

He didn't say anything after that which Ally appreciated. She was sick of people telling her, "Oh, I'm sorry," or "I feel you," or "It'll be okay."

Melanie came back with_ a lot _of pancakes. Placing them on their table, she noticed Austin's hand on Ally's. Her face flushed with jealousy.

"I hope you enjoy," she said through gritted teeth.

Ally thanked her quietly, before noticing Austin's hand. She blushed.

"Um, Austin-"

"Oh, sorry," he quickly pulled away before flashing her a grin, "Time to eat!"

"So?"

"So what?" Austin asked her, his mouth filled with pancakes.

"I told you my story, what's yours?" she replied.

"It's not very interesting. But, I'll tell you anyway. I'm seventeen just like you and I got to Marino High. I moved here two years ago. My parents own _Moon's Mattress Kingdom _and I'm the mattress king. I love music and singing and I play, like, every single instrument. Sadly, I can't write for my life. Oh, and I forgot to tell you that my best friend is Dez."

She cocked her head, "Dez... Dez Fisher? He never mentioned you."

"Well, that's just how Dez is," Austin shrugged, taking another bite of his pancakes.

They ate in silence. Ally finished before Austin, but he did have thirty-two pancakes. He still had more than half to go.

Ally glanced at her phone. It was 12:16am. She told her Dad that she'd try to get home by 1am.

"Uh, Austin?" she spoke up.

"Mmf?" his mouth was filled with cherry pancakes.

"I have to be home by 1 and its twelve. My dad will throw a fit. Ever since he... lost my mom and brother, he's been a lot more protective," Ally explained.

"I'll get these to go then! Melanie!" he called.

She rushed over and smiled all flirty-like, "Yes?"

"Can I get these to go?"

Her smile fell.

"Of course," she muttered.

"She's so into you," Ally observed.

"Huh?" he looked over at their waitress who was getting boxes, "She's so fake and I dunno. Totally not my type."

Melanie returned with boxes and their bill. She beamed at Austin before flipping her shiny blonde hair.

Ally looked at the bill, "I'll pay."

"Nope, I'm paying. Besides, I kinda dragged you here." Austin stated.

Ally couldn't argue with that. Then, she noticed something.

"Ooh Austin," she pointed at the bill, "Looks like someone wants a date."

At the bottom of it, it said:

_Hey Cutie, call me sometime ;) 123-456-7890_** [3] **_-Mel xx_

Austin stared at it and groaned, "I bet she does this all the time. She probably wants to, you know, get some."

Ally laughed, "I'll help you."

She got up from her side of the table and sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"You'll see," she smirked.

Ally couldn't believe what she was about to do. For some reason, she felt a surge of bravery. She waited for Melanie to appear out of the kitchen.

"Brace yourself," Ally said.

Suddenly, Ally grabbed Austin's shirt and kissed him. Instinctively, Austin kissed back. In his stomach, as girly as it sounds, were butterflies. There were definitely sparks. Plus, her lips tasted like blueberries and syrup, he liked that.

Ally heard a cough and she let go of Austin.

"Sorry!" she exclaimed, trying to sound frantic, "Er- here's the check!"

Melanie snatched it out of Ally's hands, glared at her, and walked off.

Austin- still in shock from the kiss, grinned at Ally, "Damn, not only are you a singer, but an actress! You are full of surprises."

Ally blushed, "Anything to help my... friend."

Austin waggled his eyebrows at her, "Friend, huh? That was quick."

She was not helping his ego.

"Let's go," Ally said, checking her phone, "It's 12:32."

* * *

"OUT OF GAS?" Ally shrieked, "WE'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF NO WHERE."

Austin forgot to fill the gas tank. They were on an empty road. Who even would be driving at practically 1am?

"Sorry Alls," he tried, sinking down into his seat.

"WELL SORRY'S NOT GOING TO FILL THE GAS TANK! MY DAD IS GOING TO KILL ME. HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID?"

He got out of the car and Ally followed.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Ally cried.

"Calm down, it'll be fine."

"No," she stared him dead in the eye, "It's never okay. It's never going to be _okay."_

She slid to the ground and began to sob. Austin sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh, it's not going to be okay then. But, we will figure this out," Austin promised her, "Maybe we could call someone."

"THERE'S NO ONE TO CALL. IF MY DAD FINDS OUT I LEFT MY BEST FRIEND AT A PARTY TO GO OFF WITH SOME BOY..." she trailed off.

Austin pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was 12:55am.

"We can't call my parents though, they're on a business trip," Austin said, running his hands through his hair.

"It was my fault," Ally whispered.

"No it's not, Ally, I was the one who didn't make sure we had enough gas."

"It's my fault that my mom and brother died," Ally croaked.

* * *

**BOOM! Wow, I haven't written in almost 3 months. Summer has been pretty busy for me.**

**I hope you like it so far :) Sorry if it's bad though, I didn't edit it because I was in a rush to post it. The next chapter will be a lot better.**

**1: I do not own _The Walking Dead._**

**2: I know, the whole 'AUSTIN LIKES PANCAKES THINGS' is overused but I don't know. I want pancakes right now so...**

**3: 123-456-7890 is her number because I didn't want to have a real number lawl.**

**I'll try to update twice a week! (By the way, this fanfic will probably be 20 or more chapters, depending on if I have time to write!)**

**-Anna**


End file.
